The Golden Fruit
by yuki-neechan
Summary: A young pokemon finally finds out true beauty... but it comes with a unexpected twist.


I laughed as my friend told me his dream,

"I'm sorry Leo but those things aren't real" I said wiping my eyes

"B-but Kari! You know my dreams mean something!" The young Ralts said kind of loudly he was still crying and shivering from it.

"Shh shh its fine I'll be alright the ghouls are just myths made up by those humans to scare little kids and Pokémon." I said crossing my arms, I was a Kirlia. I lived next to Leo in the forest since we were both ralts's though he hasn't evolved yet since he was scared of his dreams, "I mean come on! Why would ghouls be after me? What have I ever done" I asked with a slight yawn since it was moon high,

"I... I don't know... I just saw you take something then those dogs" He shivered a bit from that word "T-those dogs just came out of the dark a-and attacked you!" He cried out

"You don't think I can't protect myself? Remember that Mightyena attack three full moons ago?" I asked he nodded and shivered again "Who took out the 'big bad boss'?" I asked

"Y-you..." He basically whispered,

"So if I can beat those dogs I'm pretty sure I can beat those ghoul dogs now go back home and sleep I'm tired" I said yawning more

"O-okay" He said and he went back home. I smiled a bit "Ghouls... Ha... I laugh at those weaklings" but that night I had nightmares of being attacked over... and over until I woke up for the last time and couldn't sleep.

Time passed into days, then weeks, then months. Then it was a year later after that night and I was now a Gardevoir and Leo is now a Gallade, our parents thought we were dating since we hung out a lot but I didn't like Leo like that, he was like my baby brother that's all, but I did like him being around it kept the madness and the dreams away... Even though he was the one that told me about it... He's the only one that can keep it away.

"I'm going to go pick berries" I called out to my mother

"Ok dear be safe" she called back

"You know I will" I said with a smile but inside I was screaming that she would come with me but she said nothing, as I walked into the woods, I went my normal rout not too far from the edge but far enough to find the good berries, I picked the ripest ones and gave them a small sniff to make sure that they weren't rotten mother would yell at me for that.

"Hey did ya hear about that tree in the back? The one with the golden fruit?" One Pokémon said to another. I quickly hide behind a tree.

"Ya my pa told me to stay away from it" the other said picking a few berries,

"Yeah but they say it's the best taste in the land!" The first said jumping a bit seemingly excited,

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's a painted Oran berries" The second hissed

"Never know until you try~" The first teased a bit "But if your too scared of a simple fruit you won't be able to taste its awesomeness" the first one had a smug look on his face that made me role my eyes.

"I'm not scared, I just don't want to risk my neck for some food!" The second Pokémon yelled a bit

"What neck?" The first asked the cried out in a pain "Dude! You didn't have to hit that hard!" the first Pokémon said rubbing where he got hit.

"If you want that fruit then go ahead and go get it! Don't come running to me if it's not as awesome as it was said to be!" The second yelled s bit louder and stormed off.

"Y-you'll see! I will come back with it and make you taste it!" The first yelled at the second then ran off into the forest. No one knew what it would taste like and no one will ever know since that Pokémon never came back home.

A month has passed since that Pokémon disappeared and it was banned to go into the forest alone; let alone go farther into the woods to where that tree was, it was said that there was ghost Pokémon waiting for weak Pokémon to be their pray. So every time I went picking my mother made Leo come with me.

I yawned when Leo and I were done picking "I kind of want to see that tree..." I muttered half asleep, "Kari!" Leo yelled his eyes widening his voice woke me up "You know what happened a month ago! Why in the world would you want to go there?" He asked kind of glaring at me

"Cuz I want to see if that fruit is real" I said rubbing my eyes then putting my hands under my head looking at Leo he was dead serious about not going, "we won't pick anything! I just look to see if its real that's all" I said he still glared at me "And knowing me I well go with or without you" I said closing my eyes "Tonight actually... and tonight is a full moon" I said smiling a bit he rubbed his temples

"Sometimes I really hate you..." he said and laid next to me I pouted a bit and got on one elbow,

"That's not true! You love me too much"

"More ten you'll ever know..." he muttered under his breath

"Hm?" I asked

"Nothing, nothing let's get the barriers to your mother before they go bad" He said getting up

"Okay" I said and got up also.

Once the berries were with my mother Leo and I went into the woods again to look for the tree. "So... Where do you think it might be?" I asked I went a bit further and I heard a thud I looked back to see Leo on the ground I blinked a bit "watch your feet" I called back I heard him grumble something but I didn't ask what he said. When he caught up with me he was panting a bit,

"You have no clue where it might be?" He asked I think I saw his right eye twitch,

"Well yeah I don't know. Since I've never been this far into the woods before." I crossed my arms. We walked a bit more in silence "I wonder if the dogs will be there..." I wondered out loud, I could feel Leo shudder.

"Don't say stuff like that Kari it might call them out... I knew this is a bad idea!" He said throwing his arms in the air a bit then crossing them. I just pouted a bit and walked faster "If you want to leave you can" I said not looking back I heard him sigh "You know I can never leave you..." He said grabbing my arm to make me stop I smiled "I know" We walked around a bit more and I started to hum a little tune that helped me keep calm when I was younger.

We passed a little field that looked like it glowed "Hey... Leo?" I asked he walked farther ahead of me

"Yeah?" He asked and came back

"Want to check that field?" I asked pointing at it

"Um... sure" he said and we walked into it. We walked into the field and out of the safety of the trees to see a beautiful field more than what anyone can ever imagine.

"Oh my..." I said my eyes trying to take everything in

"Nice" Leo said "More than nice..." I muttered. I went further into the field to look around when I saw something shiny kind of like gold, I blinked a bit and walked over to it to see that it was gold and it was also a little round "L-Leo!" I called out

"What?" He yelled back at me and ran over since I was sitting on the ground like something pushed me over.

"T-the fruit..." I said pointing at it; it wasn't in a tree like the people thought but a small bush that would come to about my waist. At first Leo didn't say anything he just stared at the bush,

"Okay you saw it let's go home now..." He said trying to get me up and to leave but I didn't move an inch,

"We have to try it..." I said my voice was like one in a trance my eyes were only focused on the fruit my hand started to reach for one when he grabbed my other arm and snapped me back up,

"Kari lets go now" he said in a deepish voice holding tightly on my arm it started to hurt. "Leo you're hurting me..." I said softly, his grip loosened a little bit.

"I'm sorry Kari but we need to leave now" he said making me look at him "I don't have a good feeling about this place" I nodded a bit "O-okay.." I let him walk me out of the field. What he didn't know is that I used psychic to grab one of the fruit and it was now in my hand that was behind my back.

Later that night I had the fruit in the palm of my hand it had a soft loving glow to it that can make someone just stare at it for hours. I brought the fruit up to my nose to smell it, it was on the ground and I want to make sure it wasn't rotten. It smelt so good like all the sweetness in the world in this tiny little fruit, I licked my lips wanting to take a bite to see if it's as sweet as it smells. I took one bite when I fell into full blown bliss it tasted just like it smells and much, much more, right before I was going to take another bite I heard a howl outside my window I blinked a bit and looked outside to see nothing -Weird...- I thought and shrugged it off to take another bite to go back into the blissfulness. I went to sleep after I finished the fruit feeling like nothing can bring me down but right before my eyes were fully closed I saw something get on top of me I felt its breath on my face it smelt like rotten flesh... I had that nightmare that I haven't had in almost two months.

A few days after that I got the craving of that golden fruit I knew it was a bad idea but the craving got too strong that I started to snap at other Pokémon. I said sorry and that I wasn't feeling well and went home.

It's been a week now and the craving hasn't stopped it just got worse to where I couldn't eat anything since nothing brought back that feeling like the golden fruit, so in the middle of the night I went back into the forest to find that field.

I got lost a few times but I was able to find the shinning field my eyes widened in happiness and I ran to the place where I found the fruit, when I did I jumped up and down a bit like a little kid that found gold. I picked up a few of them and smelled them and sighed.

I was in bliss again.

Right before I was able to take a bite I heard a low growl like it was right behind me, when I turned around to see a dog like thing glaring at me its teeth was bared in the moonlight I can see that its teeth has been stained blood red like from eating flesh,

"Who dares touch my gold?" It growled, I was too scared to say anything though I did drop the fruit. It took a step forward and I took a step back and fell to the ground "I ask again female who dares to touch my gold?" I tried to speak but I couldn't the god thing moved closer tell it was a few feet away from me.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't… I-I didn't know it was to belong to anyone" I said softly, clear as day that there was fright in my voice my hands where behind me,

"Those who eat the fruit are to be cursed" He said "You do know that right?" the dog asked standing up straight "And those doomed by the fruit shall die by my claws" and he lashed out I felt stinging hot pain in my right cheek "And I like to play with my food" He said smirking and lashed out again but on the other side and I felt hot stickiness running down my neck. I flashed out my hands and used flash to get by. He got blinded and covered his eyes and cried out in pain but still as I got past he got down on all fours and ran after me and tackled me to the ground and bites my shoulder probably trying to find my neck. I cried out and used shadowball to get him off he howled again and before I knew it I was in the middle of a pack,

"You're supposed to be a myth!" I yelled and used shadowball again and also using psychic on them trying to make a passage to get out but whenever one fell two more took its place and I was running out of PP to attack, whenever I could I used flash to make them blind but they just closed their blood red eyes and used their noses. While I was losing PP I was also losing energy I could barely stand, they only attacked one at a time over and over just like my nightmare.

"No one eat her... she's mine" the leader said I could see that he had a smirk on his face, I let out a growl and sent a shadowball at him he just side stepped. I fell to the ground and tried to get back up but I was pinned down.

"No one eats a golden fruit and lives to tell the tell" The leader said smiling and attacked one last time.

That once pure green grass was now stained in blood, that once peaceful field was now full of pain and the smell of death. No one knew what really happened but after a few weeks of Kari messing Leo went to the field to see what truly happened and he found the bones of a once happy and cheerful Gardevoir whom he love and cared for.


End file.
